1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular passenger detection system, comprising a load detection unit, a passenger seating detection unit, and a fault detection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a passenger detection system is known that detects a load that acts upon a seat by way of a load detection device, and determines, by way of a determination device, and in accordance with a detection value that is detected by the load detection device, whether or not a passenger is seated in the seat thereof; refer, as an instance thereof, to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-341052.
When a fault arises with the passenger detection system, such as with the load detection device or the determination device thereof, an information of the fault, such as a location of the fault and a description of the fault, is recorded upon a fault recording device thereof, and a history of the fault is thereby retained.
The fault recording device according to the passenger detection system described herein, however, simply records the information of the fault in order of occurrence on a per fault occurrence basis thereof, without distinguishing between an information of a fault that has occurred prior to the fault being repaired and an information of a fault that recurs subsequent to the fault having been repaired. As a consequence thereof, a problem arises wherein it is not possible to determine, simply by reading out the information of the fault from the fault recording device, whether the information of the fault thereof relates to a fault whereupon a repair is necessary, or whether the information of the fault thereof relates to a fault whereupon the repair has been completed, and thus, a repair is not necessary thereupon.